elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Minor characters
List of minor characters which are not appearing often enough to warrant having their own page. __TOC__ Agent Cranium Agent Wolf Mr. Alephnull Mr. Alephnull is the math teacher at Moperville South High School; he tried to solve the mystery of Grace and Ellen with math, apparently getting the correct result by accident. Later, he taught Grace how to answer a scantron test. "It reeks of mystery" (12-17-07) First appearance - Off to a Smooth Academic Start Alice Alice is Dr. Germahn's receptionist and niece. She seems apathetic towards her work and coworkers, although this may simply be the result of boredom. She 'respects' Amanda for getting paid for being a klutz. "You somehow manage to get paid for being a doofus. You've gotta respect that!" (08-27-04) First appearance - Sketch Week #01, Part V Archie Archie is young Ellen's love interest in the Second Life dreams that resulted from Nioi's nose-beep. He is a greater chimera, and has antennae in the back, which Kaoli thinks is weird. When Ellen and Archie grew older in the second life dimension, they got into a relationship. Second Life Ellen slept with Archie, despite the fact that he, as a greater chimera, has no interest in sex. This made our Ellen realise she was still uncomfortable about being attracted to men, and led to her decision to pursue a relationship with Nanase in the main dimension. First appearance - Second Life:Friends, Games, And The Child Who Sat Alone Arthur Arthur J. Arthur is the former and current head of the Moperville local FBI branch of paranormal investigators. He is also a renowned author, and presents himself to the general public as a skeptic and former consultant to the FBI as part of his strategy to keep the paranormal secret. He preceded Mr. Verres in the position, and came out of retirement to succeed him. Tedd has met him when he was younger. He is not opposed to revealing the existence of magic if it is unavoidable that it would be revealed eventually, but is intent on keeping the accessibility of magic secret. He also chose to allow local police and teenagers to fight a dragon rather than reveal that the Federal government has magic users. As said by Jerry, he is more concerned with keeping secrets than helping people. The first drawings of Arthur were intended as being for a different character, but Dan liked the design and wanted to use it for this character as opposed to Sirleck's host. Arthur's character originally had longer hair, which Dan felt made him look too similar to Sirleck's host, so Dan edited the comic to give Arthur shorter hair. "What was seen is what was" (12-01-10) First appearance - Untitled. Assistant Director Liefeld Assistant Director Liefeld is an extremely beefy man who works in the same government agency as Mr.Verres. He recently promoted Mr.Verres to "head of paranormal diplomacy", which is an office that hadn't previously existed. "I'm promoting you to head of paranormal diplomacy" (01-19-10) First appearance - Bye Bye Safety Net Beta Ellen Beta Ellen is the alternate of Elliot in the "beta" dimension. She is not Ellen's alternate, since there is no male Elliot in the beta universe, so Beta Ellen was not created by the Dewitchery Diamond. She is in a relationship with Beta Tedd. "Tedd, what're you doing? There are better ways for us to take advantage of your father being out of town..." (23-07-02) First appearance - Oh No... Beta! All appearances of Beta Ellen Beta Tedd Beta Tedd is Tedd's alternate in the "beta" universe. He is easily distinguished from regular Tedd by the fact that he wears square glasses. Beta Tedd informed the people in the main universe about the existence of Lord Tedd. He has some kind of device that allows for inter-dimensional communication. He is in a relationship with Beta Ellen. First appearance - Unusagi and Travis Ride Again All appearances of Beta Tedd Bill Billhttp://web.archive.org/web/20080227030855/http://www.egscomics.com/guide_story_night_out.htm is a junior high student who hangs out with his friends (Duck being one of them) to play collectible card games at Justin's store. He considers his "cleavage angel" magical gatherings card the closest thing he has to a girlfriend. He has witnessed Justin's illusion techniques, been at the movies at the same time as Tedd and Grace went, bought at least a couple packs of cards from fairy Nanase, and been at the store both when Sarah visited and when the fire summon attacked. "Ha! Yu-Gi-Oh?! Dude that's kid stuff! Why not play a man's game?" (03-06-03) First appearance - Sketch Week #01, Part V Mr. Bleuel Mr. Bleuel is a physics teacher at Moperville South. He doesn't like Nanase because of her blatant disregard for the laws of physics. The character of Mr. Bleuel is a cameo for Darren "Gav" Bleuel, one of Keenspot's founders and author of the comic Nukees. First appearance - Saving Lives = Brownie Points! Chika Chika is another scientist working at Germahn Labs. Dan was searching through various names when he discovered the Japanese name "Chika", which as far as he can tell, is pronounced almost exactly like the Spanish word "Chica", meaning girl. Plotting potential jokes that could play off of that, her name was chosen. She also has a watch that can redistribute shrink energy. She has "experimented" with her sexual preference, but the results are her business. She has a tendency to answer reader's questions prematurely without realizing it. First appearance - Q&A With A Side of SCIENCE! Commander Jaguar Commander Jaguar was the leader of the military unit that was sent to clean up the mess after Damien's defeat. He is an imposing figure, and possesses a bladed tail. First appearance - Diverse Military Unit Derek Derek has been seen only once, with Diane as she eavesdrops on a conversation between Sarah and Nanase near the end of End of an Era Part 1. He's the only one of Diane's string of meaningless dates we've seen or identified as of yet. Clueless, he seems. Diane Dick Dick is a student at Moperville North seen making fun of Tedd alongside Tony. He also made fun of Susan and didn't care what her name was; he was also not sorry after Tedd made his speech defending her. According to Dan, his name pretty much sums him up, and since it's an actual name some people have, Dan can get away with naming him Dick. "This guy's as wacked out as that one crazy chick" (06-13-08) First appearance - Oh, @$#%! Duck Duck is a junior high student who hangs out with his friends (including Bill) to play collectible card games at Justin's store. His unusual nickname is derived from the hat he wears that makes him look like a duck and once had the word duck on it. (no relation to the Demonic Duck) Duck has the habit of using the word "gay" as a derogatory term for anything he doesn't like or deems uncool. Upon discovering that Justin is gay, he apologizes for this, stating that people shouldn't be looked down upon just because they're different; the X-Men have taught him well. After over hearing Nanase talk about her girlfriend, Duck told his friends that the dream of dating Nanase was over but something magical had taken its place. "Thanks for the bikini peek, Nanase" (03-12-03) First appearance - Sketch Week #01, Part V Elijah Elijah is one of students on party in Family Tree. He's big fan of the "Teen girl detectives" (that is, Nanase and Ellen). Does fanboyish squee. First appearance - Eric Eric is a former student of the ASMA Dojo. He had an argument with Sensei Greg about the effectiveness of the training in achieving magical abilities. He later returned and confronted Greg, intending to spar with him in an effort to settle the score with him, but was interrupted by the appearance of the flame summon. He ran screaming from the dojo upon the arrival of Dex. "This dojo is nothing but lies!" (08-18-10) First appearance - Untitled. Firesheep Firesheep appeared in series of "filler" sketchbook entries before Ellen's flawless victory on Karaoke singing. First filler says "Comic delayed on account of FIRE SHEEP" ( ), second contains Demonic Duck riding it and third is short "story" about Ellen threatening Dan if he dare make another sheep filler ... which he does ( ). Gary Gary is an ex-boyfriend of Nanase who works at a restaurant. He thought Nanase dumped him because he was too geeky, but Nanase later told him it was because she was a lesbian. First appearance - Untitled. "Phew! Well. Ain't that a boost to my fragile ego!" (08-29-11) Gerald Gerald is a student who goes to Moperville South. He is an ex-boyfriend of Nanase and resents her for being a lesbian. Nanase went on a couple of dates with him. According to her, he likes arguing and dresses goth and androgynously to verbally fight. Tedd described him as "a Venus flytrap that catches bullies" until meeting him and yelling at him for being a jerk. First appearance - "Bully?! I am NOT a bully! I just tell it like it is." - Andrea Elliot met (female) griffin asking for direction once. It speaks a lot about what he experienced that he didn't considered it weird. Tedd commented that in retrospect, it was probably noteworthy. Her wife later mentioned her name is Andrea. She was supposed to investigate something described as "energy clog", but was supposed to return in week. First appearance - Other appearance - Name Andrea - Has a bad sense of direction - Could easily defeat a hippo - "I am in search of Avalon" Dame Tara The cloaked figure Charlotte's Angels decided to investigate turned out to be another female griffin (with tiger pattern), searching for her wife (the first griffin). Some immortal was "helping" her with her search in way which make her attack Elliot when he wasn't quick enough answering questions. Luckily Ashley made her return to discussion. When she met the group, she identified Elliot as Cheerleadra, Nanase as "royalty"-level of magic user, Ellen as Elliot's twin with different sort of magic potential and Diane as potential vampire hunter. First appearance (cloaked figure) - "Definitely not human" appearance - First appearance (visible) - Dame Tara - Not literally in search of avalon - - it's just a code phrase - Dame Tara outing everyone present - Could easily defeat a tank - Mr. Guyur Mr. Guyur was an Uryuom scientist attached to Project Lycanthrope who had a unique physical abnormality which allowed him to produce viable Uryuom eggs without the aid of another of his kind. These eggs were consequently used to create Grace and her brothers. Mr. Guyur (whose name translates as 'tail') was eventually murdered by Damien. Damien's callous disregard for Guyur, whom Grace considered her father, caused the latter to attack him at the climax of the Painted Black arc. First appearance - Grace Sciuridae Grace Sciuridae was the original Grace, the daughter of Dr. Sciuridae. She was killed in a car crash at the age of eighteen. Her blood was used to replace that of a strong male human that was to be used in the creation of Shade Tail, resulting in Grace. First appearance - Hired Goon The Hired Goon is a goon Dan hired to settle the confusion about the comic's name once and for all by putting the "Goon" in "El Goonish Shive". The bunnies were not convinced, however. "Grunt." - First appearance - Jim Tolkiberry Jim Tolkiberry is the proprietor of Salty Cracker Comics and Justin's uncle. He interviewed Grace for a job at his store, and told her the story of how he hired Justin. His mustache is quite the conversational piece. First appearance - Jerry Kaoli Kaoli is the duplicate of Nioi, and, like Ellen, she was created by the Dewitchery Diamond. Like with Ellen, Nioi also bestowed a "Second Life" on Kaoli (presumably also via a magic nose beep) to age her soul so it would match her body. She had been putting off helping Kaoli because she didn't want her to experience the second life alone, and Ellen provided the solution. Kaoli is a very kind, friendly person, and made friends with Ellen right off the bat. First appearance - Kah-Oh-Lee Mr. Kitsune Lavender Lavender is an uryuom who is the personal assistant of Mr. Verres. Agent Wolf thinks she's an alien, but that's clearly nonsense. There is some evidence that she has a particular interest in Mr. Verres. She may be able to change colors ... or Dan didn't decided on her color scheme on first try. "For the last time, Agent Wolf, I am not an alien" (04-11-07) First appearance - Untitled - Lavender sketch Lisa Category:People Category:Supporting characters Liz Liz is a disgruntled goth teenager at Moperville North who hooked on nicotine and doesn't care much about anything. Recently, she joined Susan's feminist club to protest the new dress code, stating it had ruined her boyfriend. "Whatever." (10-16-02) First appearance: Failed Attempt At Trouble Lucy Lucy is one of the girls in Diane's gang and appears to be very critical of Rhoda. She goes to school at Moperville South. First appearance - Mooching Tease Pimp Mark Mark is a rat-like figure and a character from one of Dan's old comics from before El Goonish Shive. One consolation, though: he did make at least this character chart. Although this information does not appear in EGS, we know that his name is Mark, and that he is one of "three evil rat things", though none of them were actually evil. In the words of Dan himself: "His only defining characteristic was being zany and dressing like a hippy for some reason... originally, they all dressed in medieval garb for some reason. His one brother was a fencer, and the other was deathly afraid of bananas. I'm not sure why they were a mixture of reptiles and rats as opposed to just being rats, but there's a lot about those three that didn't make much sense." First appearance - Characters Of Comic Past Matt and Rat Matt and Rat were stars of one of Dan's previous comics. Currently they are students at Moperville North, and seemed to be the only characters permanently aware of the fact that they are in a comic, but some time after their last appearance, they got treated for their shared psychosis and became productive members of society, no longer having the distinction of being aware of their fictional nature.http://www.formspring.me/DanShive/q/233324136087167409 "I'm Rat; to my left is Matt. So, you're the hacks who are the stars of the comic that is rightfully ours?!" (05-30-02) First appearance - Wow... Freaky All appearances of Matt All appearances of Rat Matthew William Cohen Matthew is the Student Body President of Moperville North, who appears to have developed a crush on Susan after her outburst following the announcement of the new school dress code. On May 27th, he asked her out on a date. He is named after Matt Groening, David X. Cohen, and Billy West. He delivers pizza despite being only 17 (as of Grace's birthday, at least), a single year under the age requirement for delivering things by car. "Well, that certainly wasn't my intention" (03-16-12) First appearance - ...And Into The Fire... Minion Minion is Dan's Uryuom minion; the duties of a minion are strikingly similar to those of an Administrative Assistant, but with higher pay. Minion is dry-witted, level-headed, and usually a foil to whatever weirdness Dan has going on. First appearance - The April Madness Continues Phil Phil is one of Carol Brown's (or possibly Channel 4 News's) cameramen, along with Steve. Or possibly Steve's replacement. First appearance: Dr. Physics Professor Dr. Physics Professor is unspecified professor probably from Moperville. He appeared twice crying because something physically impossible which he didn't know about happened - namely, Fire monster being solid fire that doesn't burn in and Fire monster being extinguished by water in . Later, he was commenting the Taurcanis Draco incident in . Note: he's dressed as the Eleventh Doctor from Doctor Who. Mr. Pompoms's mistress Mr. Pompoms's mistress was a woman whom a very young Susan found her father cheating on her mother with. The fact that Mr. Pompoms's mistress is a blonde is a large factor in Susan's decision to dye her hair. Since her appearance in a flashback in the After Party ''is titled "The Other Woman With Susan's Face," there is a possibility she could be Susan and Diane's birth mother. On the other hand, memory is fallible and Susan has gone to great lengths for most of her life not to look like the woman she found with her father. ''First appearance - Susan's Dream, Part I Principal Verrückt Principal Verrückt is the principal of Moperville North High School. He believes that the school's problems can be solved through murals, and has introduced school uniforms. He distinctly resembled Adolf Hitler due to his hairpiece until he found out about it. His name is German for "insane". (The following quote illustrates this: part of school's budget desperately needed to be spent on fixing the sprinkler system.) "Nein! The school budget is to be spent on murals! Murals, I say!" (08-02-02) First appearance - I Wonder How Long Ago That Was... Principal Washington Principal Washington is the principal of Moperville South. He appears to be a bit more level-headed than Principal Verrückt, despite his students including magic users, female duplicates, part squirrels, and unnecessarily mysterious guys with strange hair. On top of that, he also has some strange characters in his staff! Originally his character had an eye patch and horrible scarring, but Dan decided against it. First appearance - Untitled - Various sketches including early design of principal Washington Rick Rick is a college student who has known Diane and her adopted sister Rhea for a long time, at least since Diane was six. He might be gay and his partner might be Elijah, another college student, but there's no definitive proof (i.e, we don't know what he thinks of "Slave Leia" in Return of the Jedi.) (Rick is on the left in the picture.) His first appearance was on , in the Family Tree story line. Ronin This not yet named friend of Tony was shown several times with him, trying to be politically correct but apparently missing the point of WHY people are supposed to be politically correct. In Identity, someone using the screen name "Ronin and some numbers" wrote an unbelievably long comment without a single spelling or punctuation error under one of internet video reviews Susan and Elliot had made, starting the rumor that Elliot was gay. Characters - mainly Sarah - tried, without success, to find the identity of the person, but at the end of the storyline it was shown (to the readers) that it had been this not yet named friend of Tony. First appearance - Sandi Sandi is a stereotypical blond girl who speaks in a valley girl accent. She is the girlfriend of Tony, and a member of Susan's feminist group. She left the group after it became unpopular and more demanding, but joined again when Tedd yelled at the students for not supporting Susan's attempts at uniform reform. She isn't unintelligent, but she appears to be very naive. First appearance - Defection Science Teacher Science Teacher is the teacher at Moperville North who was the one who instructed Tedd to create the goo that would come to life as the First Goo. He was also the one who suggested to Principal Verrückt to get the sprinklers fixed. He laughed at Elliot while he was female and at the latter's theory that teachers actually cared about their students, but was subdued when faced with Ellen's wrath. He was last seen outside the school shivering in the cold and annoyed at Principal Verrückt's obsession with murals to the exclusion of all else. First appearance - Not Again Screaming Blonde Girl The Screaming Blonde Girl is a student of Moperville North. She is not someone you want to be anywhere near in a crisis. Quick to panic, she'll manage to cause the crowd to run around in blind panic in just seconds. She has animal control on speed dial; raccoons sometimes get in her attic. May have been the Theater Clerk's only catch, but I doubt it. "I just saw an evil monkey at Moperville North high school!!" (08-04-08) First appearance - More Questions Than Answers Dr. Sciuridae Dr. Sciuridae is the father of the original Grace. Dr. Sciuridae was so distraught after she died that he added her DNA to the mix when the shady organization he was working for was creating their fourth lycanthrope, which resulted in the creation of the Grace we all know and love. Dr. Sciuridae was an informant for the government in infiltrating that organization, which is how he knew Tedd's father, whom he asked to take care of Grace. He currently living with Grace`s brothers at a government testing facility. First appearance - Oh, Great... Another Guy Hidden In Shadows... Shop Monster The Shop Monster, also known as the Gypsy Woman, has appeared in two NP story arcs. She has large elf-like ears and a lizard-like tail, and has been seen to sport a mustache (presumably a disguise). In the first she knowingly sold Tedd a cursed game because she was greedy. In the second she sold Tedd a magic wand that seemingly did nothing from the perspective of its user and the people whom it affected but in fact warped reality. Her shop stocks a variety of magical items, including a toothbrush that transforms one's teeth and jaws with every use, shrink soda, femme cola, furry juice and the cursed boardgame before she sold it to Tedd. A would-be shoplifter discovered she was stealing shrink soda the hard way. In her second appearance, she was selling discounted magic items at a table in the mall. The items, like the wand she sold Tedd, contained great power, but appeared to do nothing. First appearance - Goonmanji - Part 3 Sirleck Sirleck is a body snatcher aberration who is allied with Magus. He is parasitic and currently possess an old man who would have died if he was not possessed by Sirleck. "Sirleck" is an anagram of "Lickers". "Stone Lickers" is the literal translation of Lamprey. Lampreys are blood sucking parasites; Sirleck is, in essence, named after them. It is implied that he played a hand in Ellen's creation; specifically, he bribed the security guard at the PTTAPUTASF. He can communicate with beings on the spiritual plane independently from his host. Beings on the physical plane see only his host, not him. He can change hosts at will. Like all aberrations, Sirleck used to be human and used magic to voluntarily become an aberration in order to achieve immortality. It is possible that Sirleck is plotting to use Magus as a new host once he gets his body back. First appearance - Untitled. Susan's Curiosity Susan's Curiosity is an anthropomorphic personification of Susan's curiosity. She exists only in Susan's imagination and, along with Susan's Logic, is akin to the good angel/bad angel device. Her appearance is that of a catgirl. She first appeared to convince Susan to go to Grace's birthday party. She reappeared in a NP comic having picked up several sizable bags of swag while Susan had run. She also joined the others when commenting that Susan shouldn't reacted as they did to Matthew William Cohen asking her out. "Screw morality!" (01-17-05) First appearance - Yay! I've Been Looking Forward To This Bizarre Sequence For Months! Susan's Logic Susan's Logic is of the same nature as Susan's Curiosity, but for Susan's logical side. Her appearance is that of a Vulcan from Star Trek. She first appeared to counter Curiosity's arguments in favor of going to the party, but was persuaded to agree with her. She reappeared briefly during the party itself, bemoaning her uselessness there. She next reappeared in the same NP comic as Curiosity, having been at the Veronica Mars panel before Susan questioned her. She also joined the others commenting Susan's reaction to Matthew. "I knew I'd be useless at this party" (06-28-06) First appearance - If This Wasn't A Comic, This Would Be A Sign Of Severe Schizophrenia Susan's Nature and Nurture Susan's Nature and Nurture are of the same nature as Susan's Curiosity and Logic but with anthropomorphic personifications of her natural nature, and who she's been nurtured to become, respectively, instead of curiosity and logic. Unlike her Curiosity and Logic, Susan does not consciously acknowledge her Nature and Nurture. In appearance, her Nature is a blonde version of Susan with bright clothes, while her Nurture has blue hair and darker-colored clothes. They appeared to show Susan's mental conflict over how she should respond to Tedd's show of support for her cause during the uniform plot of Sister. She also joined the others commenting Susan's reaction to Matthew. First appearance - Susan's Nature VS Nurture Ranger Simpson He is a park ranger for the Moperville Forest Preserve. He didn't like that Rhoda and Catalina found a feral hog in his park, but vowed he would not stop until it was destroyed. First appearance - http://www.egscomics.com/?date=2011-11-11 Tanooki Tanooki is a player character in RetroMud, the game Dan plays during Dan in the MUD. He plays as a raccoon because of the cool emotes. Tanooki is an EGS fan and joined Dan and later Noah to form a party. First appearance - Not-Tengu Not-Tengu is magic user responsible for Identity story line. He's first mentioned as Charlotte's source of information about Guardian forms , then appears himself, surprising Charlotte by actually looking as his forum avatar - and not like actual Tengu (which, given we don't know his actual name, give him the nickname Not-Tengu). He's the one who transformed most party guests to look like Nanase, then fight her and Ellen and is defeated due to them consuming all available magic in area and revealing his real, human form. Previously, he fought Noriko, the legendary monster hunter with a long family history of fighting monsters and evil wizards. First appearance - Mr. Tensaided Mr. Tensaided is Susan's boss at the video rental store where she works. He is fond of teasing his employees when they come for their paycheck. He also enjoys pretending his customers and employees are in a tabletop role-playing game. As noted by Susan, Mr. Tensaided's geekness is so great that he surpasses Greg, Tedd, and Justin in nerd behavior. He is fan of Cheerleadra, only hired Elliot because Susan mentioned he's connected to her, got Elliot phone as a emergency line to contact Cheerleadra, and later found that Elliot IS Cheerleadra. "You've gained 50 experience. Get 200 more and you'll be a level 3 clerk!" (06-12-03) First appearance - Riddles Of The Paycheck Terra Terra is a human from the same unspecified universe as Magus. She was only seen in a duel between her and Magus and was surprised when he disappeared. "This is what REAL power is, Magus" (01-01-07) First appearance - The Fateful Duel, Part 1 Theater Clerk The Theater Clerk or T.C. is a clerk at the movie theatre, and is a year younger than the main cast. T.C. thinks he's quite the ladies man, calling himself Da Playah, but, in truth, no sane Y-chromosome-lacking human being would even consider going out with him (nor Y-chromosome-possessing human beings, even if he would be interested). He may have gotten lucky with the Panicked Schoolgirl, but I doubt anything actually happened. "Ack! Da playah been played" (07-12-02) First appearance - The Only Thing That Guy Plays Is Video Games bad Tom The bad Tom is a student who tried to date Susan. We later found that it's manipulative deceptive jerk - partially from Ashley, partially by his own behavior towards Susan. Ashley dated him for two months, Susan figured him out in one day. "She is no longer the hammer queen. She is something more now." - First appearance - technically , visible good Tom After creating bad Tom, Dan felt bad he named him Tom - see comment and decided to introduce another Tom who would be his exact opposite and will be regularly saving puppies from danger. The good Tom appeared at end of the Identity story line as someone who was sorry to overhear Susan's "Tom is a jackass" note. Later he even has his "saving puppies" trait shown on panel, along with his ability to not get involved in Internet comments. }} First appearance - Tony Tony is a stereotyped jock jerk: a football player at Moperville North who often picks on Tedd. He seems to be incapable to learn from his mistakes, which is evident by his insistence on bullying Tedd, despite suffering the wrath of Tedd's friends on numerous occasions as a result. Grace believes he has a repressed attraction to Tedd, which him thinking Grace as Tedd without glasses is cute, and staring at Tess in Oblivious Wand Waving, confirms and supports, respectively. He is currently dating Sandi. Tony is often seen with a black friend who has yet to be named but uses "Ronin" as screen name. He tries to offset Tony's negative attitude. He was probably one of the first friends of Elliot before third grade. Elliot has reasons why gay-bashing makes him loosing his self-control and not being friends with Tony is one reason for that. (It's not explicitly said in the comic.) "What the hell do computers have to do with his gayness?" (04-08-05) First appearance - The Real Reason For The Male/Female Options On The TF Gun Travis Travis is one of the characters of the cancelled "Lucky Bunny Bounty Show", Greg's favourite anime. He is a bounty hunter who travels the universe searching for fame and fortune. To increase his luck, he sought out Unusagi, with mixed amounts of success. "I'm sorry! I thought this bathhouse was unisex!" (11-14-02) First appearance - Untitled. The Lucky Bunny Bounty Show first appears. Unusagi Unusagi is one of the characters of the cancelled "Lucky Bunny Bounty Show", Greg's favourite anime. Unusagi is said to bring luck, which is why Travis hangs out with her. Unfortunately, luck doesn't necessarily mean good luck. Her name pretty much means "luck bunny" in Japanese. As frightening as it may seem, that wouldn't even be an unlikely name for a character in an anime... "Luck isn't necessarily good luck, Travis-san! And watch the hands!" (07-22-02) First appearance - Untitled. The Lucky Bunny Bounty Show first appears. Victor Von Hip Victor is a student at Moperville South. He writes many pamphlets, the topics of which range from censorship to why he is the "Greek God of Pamphlets". From both his style of speech and style of dress, it can be assumed that he is a hippie. "See, that's why censorship is evil, man. They think they're all protecting you from bad vibes with their censor bars and bleeps and pixelation, but it's really all just a freak out factory, man!" (04-16-08) First appearance - The Acceptance of the Squirrel William and Gillian William and Gillian are uryuoms and US citizens by birth. They enlisted the help of the government so that they could look more like humans, which brought them into contact with Mr. Verres. They asked him if he could help them modify a transformation device that would be illegal to sell so that it could impose forms on people regardless of what they originally looked like, something that is known as clone form technology. Tedd, overhearing the conversation, volunteered to undertake the modification, which ultimately resulted in the TF Gun some years later. "The current known record for number of parents to a single child is twelve, and only nine of those were uryuoms."-William "That kid needed some serious counselling"-Gillian (09-09-03) First appearance - Way Of The Squirrel Writer's Sphere The Writer's Sphere is the exact opposite of the Writer's Block and apparently means you have too many ideas, instead of a lack thereof. Its appearance is that of a sphere that also has cat ears, paws, and tail. First appearance - Too MANY Ideas Would be the Opposite, Would it Not? References Category:People Category:Supporting characters